victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:New Bureaucrat(s)
Category:Community forumsAlright, so here's the situation. At present, we have one active bureaucrat, and before Oreo left, I said that the wiki would probably only need one more bureaucrat, but now that Oreo is gone, we definitely need at least one other bureaucrat, and possibly even one more. We are also considering contacting wikia to demote Pinky, as she is no longer active. Anyway, this discussion is to discuss a few things. Please use good arguments to validate your decision. Should We Demote Pinky? Support Yes. She has been inactive for about...3 months now? It's time. I have nothing against Pinky, and I understand that she's busy with school and all, but she still goes on the Victorious wiki from time to time, thus I feel as though she has lost interest in roleplaying. So, yes, i say demote her. xp. I love Pinky, she's a good friend, but she's not active. As this wiki is getting larger, we need more active people to be in charge of this wiki, sadly, pinky isn't active, and we should demote her asap. I agree with what was said above. She's simply not active enough to know who should be promoted/demoted from rollback/admin, which is what is a bureaucrat's responsibility is. I highly appreciate her work here though, and I think if she could keep her admin rights, she could still do the amazing work she does. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] (talk) 08:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Definitely. If she comes back, perhaps she can rollback rights or something, seeing as she helped with most of the coding here. But until she becomes active again....I'd say no. ''Won't stop till it's over, won't stop till we surrender... ☆'' 09:46, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah what they said lol. Oppose Neutral # I think that we should demote her if she doesn't come back. We should give her an amount of time to come back to the wiki and then if she doesn't, we demote her. I personally think Pinky has been given enough time to come back. It's been almost three months now, and a b-crat needs to me much more active, I'm sorry. But yes, I think she should get rollback rights if she does come back. Who Should We Promote As a New Bureacrat? Please discuss, using the , or templates. If you make a suggestion for another candidate, please create a subheading under Other with a link to that user's page. You may only nominate a maximum of two candidates to become bureaucrats, however, you can leave reasons for disagreeing with an option under that option. Graceh Yes, I believe that tori should be promoted to bureaucrat. She has done a lot for this wiki, and despite living in Scotland,and having: school, riding, gymnastics, and dance lessons. And she's still on pretty much all the time. She is also very responsible, and a good leader. Marie Cxc Other # I think we should promote all of the above. Why? They're helpful members of the community, reliable, and help claim characters. # Well, actually, I was going to comment on all of the other sections, but to save time, i'll just say it here xD. I was basically going to say the same thing anyway. They're all very responsible, trusted memebers of the community, and despite being busy, they're still on, a lot. So, yes I believe that we should promote all of the above. # Bwaha I'm being selfish by saying I should promote myself, but still. Marie, Gracey and I, mleh have been here for a long time, and we all have claimed many characters, we're very active, and we're some of the best people to be bcrats here. # I think they should all be promoted, tbh. Cxc is very responsible, Grace is on here ALL THE TIME, and Marie is a fantastic leader. Nia says # I think they all should become bureaucrats because they are helpful and claim characters a lot, edit a lot, are here a lot and are very friendly. -Message Wall:Comedypug4 # I think Know that all Marie, Graceh, and Cxc should be promoted because they are mature, responsible, awesome, caring, etc. They can handle the importance of it. # Again, what they said. Marie, Grace, and Cxc are all very active and have helped the wiki a lot. # I agree with everyone above. Grace, CxC and I deserve b-crat rights imo. We bend over backwards to be active contributors and monitor chat, even with our busy schedules and time zone differences. Neutral # Tbh I don't think you guys need so many bureaucrats (5 with the addition of all 3 nominees). It's just difficult to deal with in case people go inactive- I'm not saying Grace, Marie, or Cxc will leave without notice, I'm talking about bcrats in general. Plus the only extra feature is handling rollback and admin rights. As long as you guys get majority opinion for future promotions, the bureaucrats can just honor what everyone else thinks. This is just my opinion tho. Carry on with your votes. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] (talk) 08:07, September 2, 2012 (UTC) # Agreed with C. You're all awesome and whatever, but 5 seems a bit too many. There's only like 3 over at the Victorious WIki, which is a lot bigger. ''Won't stop till it's over, won't stop till we surrender... ☆'' 09:45, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :There would only four if we demoted Pinky, which by the seems of it we will. I'm not trying to make you agree tho. I respect your opinion although. :True, but still, you all are active at this point in time, I just don't see why you'll need so many as long as whoever's promoted still listens to what everyone else suggests. The only reason I think it's a good idea to promote all three is that it's hard to choose between you guys. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] (talk) 22:34, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :Here's the thing, you guys are all admins. Admins do the exact same job as a bureaucrat, and to be completely honest, before this whole drama started, I only considered myself an admin, not a bureaucrat. I knew I had that right because Oreo and Pinky weren't online enough in case one of the admins left and needed to be demoted, and/or a new admin needed to be promoted. We definitely do not need three more b-crats, and if that goes against your pack mentality, then I'm sorry, but this is my position. :And before one of you copies and pastes my late reply and complains about how long it took me to reply, I made this forum, AND, I wanted to hear everyone's opinions before I posted mine. : That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 05:50, September 4, 2012 (UTC) No One